Attack of the Halloweenies!
by Sunadokei
Summary: Every Hallow's Eve, when the moon is bright, the children in Shuggazoom undergo a deep transformation, turning into demented, candy beggin' mutations! But the monkeys don't know that, and they live with a boy...


**GREAT SCOTT I'M IN A GOOD MOOD! (faints)**

**Kio: I'M ALIVE! w00tness!**

**(unfaints) Sigh. So, I'm not dead, eh? Wow. Coolio! ...Must...Do...Sumthin'...FUNNY!**

**Ciro Neili's SRMTHG in...**

_**ATTACK OF THE HALLOWEENIES!**_

It was a not-so-average day in your not-so-average planet. Shuggazoom, to be exact. The people there were preparing for the worst day of the year. One day taht sends shivers down you spine just thinking about it. What was that day, you ask?

Hallow's Eve, to be exact.

When innocent children turn into blood-thrist mutants, preparing to scream and throw evil white goodness upon the houses unless you give them their desires.

Candy. Sugary, fattening, must-have candy.

"Hurry Markus! We musty get the candy before they get us!" A woman panicked to her husband.

"Yes, yes. Righty-o. Don't have time now do we, eh?" the man replied.

"C'mon, c'mon! Hurry up!"

But five people here did not know this. But these people weren't really people, they were monkeys. Living inside a ginormus battle robot. With one of _them. _A child...

_**TEH DAY BEFORE HALLOW'S EVE HAS CUM!**_

Chiro was running frantically throughout the robot, picking up little gizmos and gadgets once in a while. The team was all busy however, so they didn't care. Suddenly Chiro sprinted out towards the door.

"I'mgonnagetacostumebeforetheyrunoutokseeyabye!"

And with that, he was gone. The monkeys continued whatever they were doing. Finally a few hours later (which was actually just a few minutes) they looked up from whatever they were doing.

"Hey Antauri, why was Chiro acting so...weird?"

"I don't know. Perhaps Gibson would-"

"I don't know! What makes you think _I _know! It's not like I'm the smart one around here because that is just absolutely perpoustrous I may add. I mean come on now, what makes you think that?"

The other monkeys stared at Gibson. Otto even fainted.

"What? Can't you guys take a joke?"

"Yeah. 'Cept that one was just scary. I mean look at that guy!"

Sprx was pointing to Otto who was still lying on the ground. Mumbling things like 'Waffleman...We love you so much...' and 'Don't go body odor...!' and other things you wouldn't want to know about.

"Well, whatever's up with Chiro, I'm just gonna say he's going through a phase," Nova said not caring.

"Why would you say that?" Gibson looked at Nova.

"Because you don't even know what up with him!"

Sprx and Nova burst into laughter while Gibson's head was turning a hot red. Otto was beginning to drool while Antauri was meditating (falling asleep).

_**UHHH...A LARGE CAVE?**_

Chiro was scanning the area with his best buds, BT and Glenny. They were looking at the mutation cloaks secretly given out in the cave of horrors. Chiro pulled a Galaxy Adventure costume out and put it against himself.

"Does this make me look fat?"

...Okay, that was awkward. Anyhow, BT carefully inspected the EVIL cloaking device.

"Nah, but lower parts of your legs might be a little bit weird," BT said with intelligence.

"Oh. Nevermind. How 'bout you Glenny?"

Glenny, however, was looking at the Parry Hotter cloak. He looked up and said with giddyness of EVIL.

"I think thhis one was made for me!"

"Wow, you're were actually right this time!" BT said with a laugh. They all laughed in togetherness...OF EVIL.

Soon enough, they had gotten their mutation cloaks and headed to their shelter premises for temporarily decomissioning of their current assignment...OF EVIL!

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Chiro was happily running around the Super Robot. In Antauri's room, Gibson's lab, the ceiling, the training center, the neutron generator, Foot Crusher Cruiser 6, some random cat, and Sprx's magazine's. The team was getting freaked out. But none of them were brave enough to ask what was wrong with him. So, their doomed awaited on that very evening...

_**THE EVENING TIME ON HALLOW'S EVE YAY!**_

"Hey Antauri, where's the kid?" Sprx asked Antauri.

"I do not know Sprx. Perhaps he is in his room?"

"Oh yeah. Forgot!" A large, anime sweatdrop appeared on Antauri's head as SPRX-77 walked off. He soon approached Chiro's room. He actually knocked on the door before he burst in.

"Hey kid, what's up?"

Sprx looked around the room and saw no Chiro. He looked under the bed no Chiro. He looked in the toilet no Chiro. He look under a rock no Chiro.

"...Ah well, ust've gone out to eat pizza or sumthin'"

Man, Sprx was dumb enough not to look in the kid's closet!

Sprx walked out of the Chiro's room into Nova's to try once more to picklock her diary. That's when Nova came, bravely walking into Chiro's room.

"Hey Chiro, what's been bugging you? You're acting like a-"

The closet door was slightly open, showing the world a big, gaping whole inside. Nova had read about this in old Shuggazoom history books. Nova shook with fear as she ran out the door, biting her lip just not to scream.

THE TRANSFORMATION HAS BEGUN


End file.
